


How to be brave

by PyjamaMonster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, more additional tags do be added, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyjamaMonster/pseuds/PyjamaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while now since Monsters came to the surface. But nothing really changed.<br/>We still breathed the same air, shared the same sun and looked at the same sky.<br/>A lot of people made a big fuss about our new companion, but they got used to it and accepted them so far.<br/>My opinion about monsters? I guess they are friendly, never really had the chance to befriend or even meet one. But my Mother told me two skeletons moved in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be brave

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ^o^  
> As usual, sorry for my english, I'm really trying my best T^T But yeah, I felt like starting another fanfic  
> I'm having like waaay to many Ideas lately, and if I start writing them down I just get big confusing pile of random thoughts. Maybe I should slow down a little and organize my thoughts more =o=  
> Oh well, hope you like it!  
> 

“Sweetheart?”, my mother called. I heard her steps coming up the stairs, walking down the hallway towards my room. She opened the door slowly, turned on the light switch and stepped inside.

“Are you sleeping? Its 3 o’clock!”, she complained.

I sat upright and grumbled.  Every time she entered my room she had something new to bitch about. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, “What’s up?”

“Our new neighbors moved in next door. Would you mind bringing them our welcoming present?”, she asked.

Why does she even bother to ask, I have to do it either way. I nodded slightly and swung my legs of the bed. She seemed surprised at the fact that I didn’t backtalk. After a few seconds she left my room without closing the door. God dammit, how often do I need to tell you to shut the fucking door. I sighed, new neighbors huh? Mom already told me a few days ago that they were monsters. I felt excitement building up in my stomach, the first monsters I’ll meet!

I hopped over to my closet and quickly threw on a gray T-Shirts, Black jeans and a light pink scarf.

That should be fine I guess. Should I do my hair? Nah, to lazy, a bun will do it. Let’s get going! And with that I left my room, down the stairs and towards the gift my Mom left beside the front door. It was filled with some backed goods like cookies or muffins. My Mom loved backing, so she took every opportunity to bake. I opened our front door and let out a surprised gasp as hot beams of the sun greeted me. What a beautiful weather.  _ Perfect for lying around in bed like a lazy slob _ , I thought and sighed. I started to hum a little tune while walking down the road to the next house. It was a small village right by Mount Ebott where I lived, everyone knew each other. But nobody knew Monsters were trapped right under our feet. Kinda scary if I think about that fact.

I stopped right in front of their door and hesitated, what should I say to them? Should I offer them my help? I gulped, raised my hand and knocked.

“Sans, can you get the door please?”, I heard a voice call. It took a few seconds then the door swung open. A small skeleton with a white T-Shirt, black Shorts and blue sneakers stood in the doorway. Well, more or less small. A little bigger than me but still rather small.

“Hey there kid”, he greeted me.

“Uh, h-hello!”, I stuttered shy, “My Mom sent me to bring you a welcome present! W-we live next door”. I pushed the basket into his arms. Before he could react another skeleton appeared behind him. We was a lot bigger than the both of us, also he was wearing a white t-shirt with the writing ‘cool dude’ on it and some blue shorts.

“Why, Hello Human! How can we help you?”, he exclaimed. His loud voice sent shivers through my body. Sans showed him the welcoming present and explained what I just told him a few seconds ago.  The slender skeleton held his face with his hands and let out a surprised and happy squeak. Well that’s adorable.

“Thank you Human, that’s very kind!”, he smiled.

I replied, “No problem. My name is Lucy by the way.”

“I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton” – “And I’m the great Papyrus”, they both introduced themselves.

We smiled at each other for a few seconds, then I became nervous. What know?

“I should probably be goi-“, I started but was cut of due to Papyrus question, “Human, would you mind showing us around the village anytime soon? We haven’t seen very much of it.”

Showing them around? There is like nothing to see here, the only thing I could think of right now was the Café my mom ran.

“S-sure. Just come over anytime, I’m on vacation right now so I’m always at home”, I answered.

“That’s great! See you later then”, Papyrus waved a short good bye and disappeared into his house.

Later? He wants to go out today?

“Sorry kid, Paps is just so excited to see everything on the surface”, Sans hummed.

I shook my head and smiled, “No worries, I would be the same."

Sans looked at me and chuckled, "Well then, see you later."

I answered a short "Laters", and with that I turned around and made my way back home. They seemed nice so far. Maybe it’s gonna turn out to be a good day after all.

I could feel my face heat up a little. Maybe I could even be friends with them?

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, guess who is writing an english exam tomorrow. Exactly, me.  
> And take another guess who is being a lazy slob all day =o=
> 
> Have a great day ♥


End file.
